Euphoria
by Munk19
Summary: "Simon was absolutely sure he wanted this. There was nothing else he ever wanted so much. He would continue doing this as long as it made him happy. He couldn't actually have what he really wanted. But this was the only way. He wanted Him and this was the only way to have Him."


**Euphoria**

_**Written By Munk19**_

* * *

It was a quarter till eight on a Friday night and Simon was lying on his bed with his back against the pillow reading one of his favorite books. This is how he was going to spend his weekend. Normally, he would be with Jeanette, but she is still at Science Camp. Simon would have went if he did not have all of those concerts to go to. But there was always next summer. He doesn't mind staying at home. Miss. Miller and Dave went to pick up Theodore and Eleanor from Culinary Camp and would be home in the morning. He just needed tonight for himself anyway. Because this was not a usual Friday night for Simon. He was actually expecting a visit from someone really special. He smiled at the thought.

As he flipped a page, he heard his older brother walk in with a smile on his face. He was dressed up in blue jeans and a buttoned down read top with a white T-shirt underneath. And of course, his red baseball cap. Simon could smell the scent of his body wash as his older brother walked passed him.

Simon smiled, "Going out tonight?"

Alvin began to check himself out in front of their mirror. "Of course. It is Friday night and I got a hot date with the one and only Brittany Miller."

_'__Perfect_' Simon began to look down at his book and continued to read. "Well, don't stay out too late. Just because Dave isn't going to be home until morning, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

Alvin scoffed, "Killjoy. I am planning a really special night with Brittany. So this night is important for me."

Simon rolled his eyes, "Fine. Just be home before Dave. I am not saving your ass this time."

Alvin didn't pay attention to details. "Yeah, whatever." He looked at Simon through the reflection. "Is that really how you are going to spend your Friday night? Reading a book?"

Simon flipped a page, "You got it. And I am enjoying it too."

Alvin rolled his eyes, "Nerd." He looked at the time on the nightstand, "Dammit! I am going to be late. I got to get to Brittany before the limo gets here."

Simon looked up from his book. "Wait! You got a . . ." Before he could finish, Alvin slammed the bedroom door shut. ". . . Limo." Simon shook his head and rolled his eyes. He looked down and continued reading. His lips then eventually formed a smiled. He couldn't wait until midnight.

**000**

A couple hours have passed as Alvin and Brittany were on their way home from their date night. Alvin was actually pretty impressed on how tonight went. Taking her to dinner at the finest restaurant in town was a wonderful idea. Brittany got to eat expensive dinner and Alvin actually made Brittany happy for once – and it was all thanks to Dave's credit card. He was so glad that Dave allowed him to use it.

_"__Dave, I am going to borrow your credit card for tomorrow night. Is that alright?__"_

_"__Alvin, why on Earth would I let you use my credit card?__"_

_"__Is that a no?__"_

_"__Yes!__"_

Alvin chuckled. Dave technically didn't say no. So he didn't think that it was going to be a problem. Besides, they had plenty of money. I am sure a two-hundred and fifty dollar dinner and a three-hundred dollar limo was not that bad. He looked over at Brittany with a smirk, "Do I know how to treat my women, or what?"

Brittany rolled her eyes playfully, "Hmm, I've had better." She smirked at the glare Alvin was giving her. "But I am very impressed, Alvin. This was quite a romantic night. I actually had a good time and that is a surprise considered I was going out with _you_."

Alvin rolled his eyes, "Gee, thanks."

There was silence in the back of the limo before Brittany kissed Alvin on the cheek. "Tonight was wonderful, Alvin. I couldn't have asked for a better night."

Alvin smiled at her. "Me too, Brittany." At that moment, something sparked Alvin. He was craving Brittany tonight. He needed to have her. He placed a hand on her leg, "You're so hot. You know that?"

Brittany cheeks turned red. "Thank you, Alvin."

Moments later, the limo stopped in front of their homes. The limo driver got out of the car and opened the back door for Brittany and Alvin to get out of the car.

"Have a good night." The limo driver told them before shutting the car door and getting inside the driver seat before driving off.

Alvin walked with Brittany to her front door. They stood their awkwardly for a moment before Alvin asked, "So, what now?"

Brittany smirked, "Well, Miss. Miller and my sisters are not going to be home until the morning, so…"

Alvin smirked at her. He was so glad he made Brittany happy tonight. We was going to enjoy every second of this moment.

**000**

Simon closed his book and looked down at his wrist to see it was a few minutes passed midnight. He raised an eyebrow and wondered why the person he was expecting was later than usual. He was on time every week. He sighed and placed the book to the side of the bed and got up to walk over to his desk. He shuffled some papers together and placed them inside a folder. He tried to keep his mind preoccupied with something else, since reading for most of the day did not help him at all. He needed _him_ at this moment. He was wondering where _he _could be right now.

Not another thought came to Simon's mind when he heard a tapping noise behind. It sounded like pebbles hitting glass. He turned around and shifted his eyes to the window seat next to him. Another pebble was thrown at the window, followed by a _'__la ha-a-a__'_being sung by a familiar voice he loved so much.

Simon rolled his eyes and smiled as he made his way towards the window seat as he knees made contact with the cushion. He unlocked the window and pushed it open. He felt a small breeze hit his face and looked down on the ground to see that nobody was there. He could have been hearing and seeing things. He sighed and closed the window. _'__I was hoping he would show up tonight__'_.

A light tap on the shoulder caused Simon to scream and jump in fright. He quickly turned to see the person he was been waiting for standing right behind him with a satisfied smirk on his face. "Simon, my dear, I hope I did not frighten you."

Simon glared, but blushed deeply at the color of his eyes he loved so much surrounded by the darkness surrounding them. "No, of course not." Simon sarcastically stated, "You just gave me goose-bumps." He chuckled conspicuously and Simon rolled his eyes as he sat down on the window seat. "How did you get in anyway?"

The mystery chipmunk grinned and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb, "You left the other window unlocked."

Simon looked over to wear he was pointing at to see the window open and the curtain swiftly moving from the breeze. Simon sighed and walked over to the window and pulled it down. "Typical of you to never close a window."

His cheeks became red when he felt arms wrapped around his waist. He bit his lip to try and not give in to temptation –well not this early he hoped. "My, you are so stressed, Simon." He leaned up against his ear and whispered, "Anything you like me to take care of . . . my love?" He flickered his tongue out against his ear.

Simon gasped and his blush became darker than before, "No, no, I'm fine." He attempted to turn around, but was still trapped in the chipmunk's embrace. "I just wish that you wouldn't sing a lot before sneaking your way in hear. You could wake up the neighbors, you know."

The mystery chipmunk chuckled and caressed Simon's left cheek, "Simon, I am sure you and I are going to be waking up the neighbors with something else by the end of tonight."

Simon could feel his heart beating rapidly. Looking at this chipmunk's eyes and being held in this tight embrace was not helping him at the moment. He was not ready to give in to his temptation just yet. "A-And what makes you think that _anything_ is going to happen tonight." Simon wiggled his way out of his embrace and walked over to the bedroom door. He really needed some fresh air.

However, the chipmunk's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Because I can sense the desires in your smoky grey eyes. The buildup of sexual frustration from your body being radiated towards me. It is very strong. Your need for release and for _me_ is too much for you to handle. Face it, Simon. You _need_ me_._"

Simon gulped. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed him so damn much. He was trying to fight everything. He wasn't sure why he was fighting. Moments ago he couldn't have waited to have him. He was being a downright arrogant and conceited asshole, but with a romantic twist – and damn, did he love it. Simon turned around and folded his arms with a playful glare. "I am not sure if you want me."

He was then pushed against the door very roughly. The chipmunk's body pressed roughly against Simon, whose mind wondered with desire and confusion. He could not process what was going on at the moment. However, he was sure as hell not to fight it right now.

The chipmunk smirked, "Tonight is just you and me. Nobody else has been on my mind but you. Our past has been exciting, thrilling, and just down right naughty. I want you. You want me too, whether you fight it or not."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Then in that case, I am going to be fucked." He smirked down at the chipmunk. "Literally."

The chipmunk chuckled, "You said it, not me. Now stop talking." With that, he pressed his lips against Simon's. He smiled when Simon let out a light moan and placed his hands around the chipmunk's hips as he pulled him closer to the kiss.

Simon began to remove the article of clothing the chipmunk was wearing and tossed them to the floor. He knocked off the black hat off of the chipmunk's head. The chipmunk did the same with him, but only needing to pull off the blue jersey over his head. Simon began to kick off his shoes and immediately resumed kissing once more.

Before he knew it, Simon was already on lying back on his bed wearing just boxer shorts. He looked up to see the chipmunk had pinned him down with a satisfied smirk on his face. He too was also wearing just boxer shorts. "I can tell you have missed me so much, my dear Simon."

Simon smiled up at him, "I can tell that you are still conceited. By the way, you smell really good."

The chipmunk chuckled and leaned down near his ear. "And your lips still taste good. But there is something else I miss tasting…"

With that he began to tenderly kiss Simon's neck and began to proceed down to his chest. He could hear the light moans coming from Simon's lips and continued to lower himself, flicking the tip of his tongue against Simon's nipple. Simon's moans increased with this action. The chipmunk continued to trail his tongue down Simon's body towards his stomach and began to kiss it all over. This caused Simon to squirm slightly.

The chipmunk smiled and proceeded to lower himself into the desired destination. He could tell Simon was really excited he was. The chipmunk brushed his lips against the fabric and could smell the desire coming from Simon. "You are really happy to see me, are you?" He teased.

Simon bit his lip and tried not to act annoyed, "Don't tease."

A chuckle could be heard as Simon felt the chipmunk slowly removing his boxer shorts down to his ankles. Simon sighed at his member being freed from the fabric. He gasped when he felt wet lips touched it and heard wet kisses. He moan escaped his lips when warmth surrounded his hard member as the chipmunk began to suck him hungrily. Simon bucked his hips, wanting the chipmunk to suck faster. Simon gripped the bed sheets and continued to moan. His tried to keep his eyes open to watch the amazing scene in front of him. But he couldn't and ended up closing his eyes tightly.

"G-Go faster." Simon pleaded.

The chipmunk did as requested and sped up. He did not stop there as he used his teeth and swirled his tongue around the tip. This caused Simon to squirm and groan on the bed.

Simon couldn't contain himself anymore. He could feel pressure building up inside of him as he needed to release in that hot mouth of his. 'I . . . I'm going t-to . . ." With a couple of thrusts, Simon came inside the chipmunk's mouth. He placed his hands on the chipmunk's his head and held it in place as Simon continued to feed him his cum. He could hear his lover moan as he gracefully accepted the offer.

Eventually, Simon let out a breath and relaxed as he moved his hands on his side. He felt his lover kiss his half-erect member and crawled back up to kiss Simon on the lips. "Mm," He pulled away. "I love your taste."

Simon chuckled, "Is that so?"

His lover smiled down at his lover. "Oh, yeah." He then began to pull down his own boxer shorts and let his member flop out freely, causing Simon to blush. "I think it is my turn to release . . . inside you."

Simon felt his heart racing at this moment. His body became tense. As much as he wanted this, he was still nervous about the whole thing – no matter how many times they've done this before.

"But first, I need to loosen you up. You seem really tight tonight" He pressed his lips against Simon's and trailed his hands down between his legs. Simon gasped at something entering inside him and his lover shushed him gently through the kiss. "Just relax" He whispered.

Simon tried to relax his body as his entrance was being fingered. He gripped the sheets and closed his eyes. Hoping this would help his body stay in ease. Another finger went in . . .

Simon gripped the sheets tighter.

"Tsk, Tsk, Simon. Look into my eyes. Never close them." He head his lover speak softly.

Simon opened them and stared at his lover's eyes. It was just like magic. Just staring at them made his body relax and his grip loosening on the sheets below himself. His lover smiled at him and continued to scissor him.

"I am surprised you are still tight, Simon. After all we've been through on this bed . . . "He smirked at the memory, "Oh, you dirty chipmunk, you. "

Simon blushed, "Oh, shut . . . "He gasped. ". . . Up."

His lover chuckled and pulled his fingers out. "I think you are ready for me now." He positioned himself between Simon's legs and spread them out a little. He met his grey eyes. "Unless, you are not . . . "

Simon was absolutely sure he wanted this. There was nothing else he ever wanted so much. He would continue doing this as long as it made him happy. He couldn't actually have what he _really_ wanted. But this was the only way. He wanted _Him_ and this was the only way to have _Him_.

"I'm ready for you."

With those final words, his lover pushed his hard member deeply inside Simon. He pressed his lips against his and slowly began thrust in and out of him. Simon groaned through the kiss. He placed his hands on his lover's hips as he continued thrusting inside him. "Ah, yes . . ."

The chipmunk above him sped us his thrusts slightly. Moaning lightly with Simon as the bed rocked slightly and squeaked a little.

Simon moaned, "Oh, yes, go faster . . ."

The chipmunk did what he was told and went faster. Their breathing was becoming quite heavy. Simon wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and legs around his waist as their love making continued. Simon loved every moment of this with him. He could feel his own hard member rubbing against his lover's stomach.

The chipmunk above looked down at his lover, "Y-you l-like that?" He pushed himself deeper inside him.

Simon moaned once more and reared his head, "Yes . . ."

Simon had no idea what came over him. He becomes a different person during sex. He wanted more with his lover. He needed to change things up a bit with him. Something that he has imagined doing ever since he wanted _him_. With a swift move, Simon flipped over and was now in a sitting position on top of the chipmunk.

He smirked at the shocked expression is lover was giving, "Never thought that I would take control, huh?"

The chipmunk's shocked expression turned into a satisfied grin and laughed lightly, "I was not expecting it to be tonight."

Simon leaned down and pecked his lover on the lips. "Expect the unexpected, my love." Simon positioned himself on the chipmunk's hard member and groaned as he sat down on it and pushed inside his entrance. "Ah. . ."

He smirked down at his lover and began to slowly ride his hard member up and down. He let out gasps and moans and occasionally reared his head back on how good it felt inside him.

The chipmunk below him groaned at how good it was to be inside Simon. "Yes, ride me, my love. Ride me good. Mm, that's it."

Simon moaned loudly as he could feel the hard member go deeper and deeper inside him with very bounce. "Oh, you're s-so big . . . Ca" Simon stopped in his tracks and continued to ride him faster.

The chipmunk groaned, "Mm, say it. Say my name. You know you w-want to. . . "

"N-no," Simon moaned. He was breathless at this moment. He placed his hands on his lover's smooth chest and relentlessly thrust faster than before. "Ah! Ah!"

The chipmunk below placed his hands on Simon's hips and held him into place as he continued to ride his hard member. He could feel the pressure building up inside of him and needed to release inside his ass so badly. "Ah, fuck me!"

Simon blushed at the strong language his lover used during this point. He rode him faster. Sweat dripping down their hot bodies and the room was filled with the smell of filthy sex. Simon could feel his own pressure of release coming. "Oh, oh, I'm close. . . ."

"Me too. . . "He could hear Simon's cries of moans and suddenly felt hot cum cover his stomach, chest, and a little of his face. Simon clenched his cheeks during his hot release and caused his lover to finally shoot his load of cum into his ass. "Ah, fuck!"

Simon gasped as he felt the shots of cum shoot inside his hole. There was about four or five shots that went inside him and tears of happiness and joy filled his body. It felt so good to feel hot cum shoot inside him in bursts. He couldn't be any happier than he was at this very moment.

Simon slowly continued to ride him until he collapsed on top of his lover's chest. He could feel his own cum make contact with his chest, but he did not care at the moment. Both panted heavily as the chipmunk stroked Simon's hair gently. "That was wonderful, Simon. Absolutely amazing."

Simon sighed happily and pecked his lips, "As always, my love." He rested his head on his chest and as his lover held him close. "As always."

**000**

The sun rose and shined through Chipette's bedroom window. The brightness caused Brittany's eyes to flutter open and squint. She yawned and stirred a little bit on her bed. She realized at this moment she was not wearing pajamas like she usually did. She heard light breathing next to her and turned to see Alvin sleeping. She smiled and realized what had happened last night. It was the most wonderful experience of her life.

She noticed the time on her clock and realized that Miss. Miller and Eleanor would be home soon. She gently shook him. "Alvin, Alvin, wake up."

Alvin groaned, "Not now, Brittany. We'll go shopping later." Brittany rolled her eyes and wacked Alvin with her pillow. "Hey, watch it! What's the big idea?"

Brittany smirked, "Good morning to you too."

Alvin was half awake, but muttered something Brittany couldn't make out. She then noticed something that she was shocked she didn't notice a few seconds ago. "Alvin, what are you wearing on your face?"

Alvin looked at her, "Huh?"

Brittany grabbed the mirror that was on her night stand and gave it to Alvin, who looked at his reflection. "Huh, it's a mask." He pulled it off. "I wonder why I am wearing this..." He looked up at Brittany and chuckled, "What kind of sex did we have last night?"

Brittany smirked, "The good kind." She then pushed him off the bed. "Now, come on, get out before they get home!"

Alvin rolled his eyes, "Can you at least make me breakfast first?"

Brittany glared and placed her hands on her hips. "Who do you think I am? Your housewife?"

Alvin smirked, "Maybe…." Brittany wacked him with a pillow again and Alvin chuckled as he got out of bed. "Alright, alright, I'm moving…"

Brittany smiled and watched Alvin put his clothes back on. She had to admit that her time with Alvin was wonderful. She wouldn't have changed it for anything. "You know, you maybe be a jerk, but you really do know how to satisfy a girl."

Alvin smirked, "I know." He grabbed his hat and kissed Brittany on the lips. "I am just that good."

To this, Brittany rolled her eyes. "Get out."

Alvin nodded and began to make his way out to the bedroom. "This was fun, Brittany. We should do it again." He opened the door and smiled, "But next time we have sex, try waking up with your hair not being _too _messy, okay?"

Brittany groaned and Alvin laughed as he shut the door and walked out before Brittany threw the pillow at him. She leaned back against her bed and smiled at the door. "Asshole." She looked next to her and stared at the black mask on her bed with confusion.

**000**

Simon hummed happily as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. He was feeling content at the moment. He heard the front door open as he grabbed a container of mild in the refrigerator. He saw Alvin walk in the kitchen and tried not to smirk. "Hey, Alvin. Home so late?"

Alvin raised an eyebrow at Simon. This is usually the part where Simon would lecture him on being home on time and not staying out too late and blah, blah, blah. "Obviously."

"That's nice. Care for some breakfast?" Simon offered with a small chuckle.

Alvin shook his head. "Why are you in such a good mood this morning?"

"I believe the term you are looking for is Euphoria, Alvin. A state where one is feeling an intense feeling of happiness and joy. Which you would know if you read a book once in a while. But according to you that is for nerds anyway."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I am going to take a shower. You can't ruin my morning anyway with your nerd talk." He grinned and walked out of the kitchen. "I got _really_ lucky last night."

Simon smirked as he sat down. "Yeah, so did I . . . Captain Chipmunk."


End file.
